<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Man by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498583">The Right Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Neil, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dean!Andrew Minyard, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Crossover Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew didn't know whether to be happy to be back or angry to have to deal with the shitty hunter's life again. Tortures in Hell were nothing for him: Andrew had always known he was a monster, and his stay there had confirmed it.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>In Betsy's shed, Andrew had performed the summoning ritual, and he had appeared. The dirtiest guy he'd ever seen. And that mattered to someone who had lived most of his life on the street.<br/>The stranger had sky-blue eyes and red hair and walked confidently, as if there weren't dozens of anti-demon symbols that should have blocked him. All that confidence irritated Andrew.<br/>The stranger stood in front of him, “We finally meet, Andrew Minyard. I…"<br/>Andrew didn't let him finish: he stabbed him with Katelyn's dagger.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>The angel stiffened, "Do you refuse your mission?"<br/>"Fuck you, angel. I'm not interested."<br/>“Careful, Andrew Minyard. Just as I saved you from Hell, I can also send you back. "<br/>So now she threatened him? Wasted time.<br/>Andrew took the pack of cigarettes from his trouser pocket and lit a cigarette, “Come on, do it. I do not care. I've been alive for a week, and I hate it. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Betsy Dobson &amp; Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew didn't know whether to be happy to be back or angry to have to deal with the shitty hunter's life again. Tortures in Hell were nothing for him: Andrew had always known he was a monster, and his stay there had confirmed it.</p>
<p>Returning to Earth and having to go back to hunting immediately, being told by everyone what to do, made him angry. He wanted to know who had dragged him out of Hell and why he had done it. Then, after Andrew had the answers, he would kill him.</p>
<p>And he almost succeeded. In Betsy's shed, Andrew had performed the summoning ritual, and <em> he </em> had appeared. The dirtiest guy he'd ever seen. And that mattered to someone who had lived most of his life on the street.</p>
<p>The stranger had sky-blue eyes and red hair and walked confidently, as if there weren't dozens of anti-demon symbols that should have blocked him. All that confidence irritated Andrew.</p>
<p>The stranger stood in front of him, “We finally meet, Andrew Minyard. I…"</p>
<p>Andrew didn't let him finish: he stabbed him with Katelyn's dagger.</p>
<p>Something did not happen. The boy looked at him and then at the dagger, as if confused by something. </p>
<p>Then he took it off and looked at it with interest, “This is the witch's blade. I had heard of it. Unfortunately for you, it can't work with me. "</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Andrew then asked. </p>
<p>"I'm Nathaniel.”</p>
<p>"I meant: <em>  what are you  </em>?" the hunter specified.</p>
<p>Nathaniel turned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't you remember? Rude. I'm the one who grabbed you and saved you from perdition. " </p>
<p> “I didn't ask you this. What are you? Are you a demon? " Andrew insisted. </p>
<p>"I am an angel of the Lord, Andrew Minyard - was his reply - Come on, isn't it obvious enough? What else could have pulled you out of Hell?" </p>
<p>"Angels don't exist," the human said, with the granite certainty of someone who had only seen horrors in his short human life.</p>
<p>Aaron believed in God, probably due to his time with his uncle. But Andrew wasn't a believer. If God existed, he had to be a psychopathic bastard who took pleasure in the misfortunes of humanity.</p>
<p>"You're wrong.”</p>
<p> “Give me proof.”</p>
<p> “Ok.”</p>
<p>The angel opened his wings, black and majestic, and a lightning bolt cast its shadow on the wall of the barn. </p>
<p>The hunter looked in awe at the large shadow that Nathaniel’s invisible wings cast on the walls, and the angel asked, "Do you believe me now?" </p>
<p>“Fuck. You are an angel. </p>
<p>I imagined that the angels had a different aspect. "</p>
<p>"This body is just a vessel. My original appearance would burn your eyes."</p>
<p>"Are you possessing the body of a human being?” Andrew asked.</p>
<p>"You angels are assholes like demons."</p>
<p>“Unlike demons, we ask for permission before taking possession of a body. We don't take advantage of people. "</p>
<p>Andrew grunted, "At least you understand the importance of consent."</p>
<p>“I couldn't do it any other way. I tried to talk to you, but you can't stand my voice! "</p>
<p>The hunter understood, "So that noise I heard at the gas station and the motel ... that was<em>   your voice  </em>?"</p>
<p>“Some humans can see and hear angels. Since they sent me down to get you, I thought you were one of them. But I was wrong, my mistake. ”</p>
<p>Andrew rubbed his eyes. That conversation was getting more absurd. And he forgot why he summoned Nathaniel, "Why would an angel go down to Hell to save me?" </p>
<p>"Why shouldn't I have saved you?" </p>
<p>“Don't ask stupid questions. You saw me there. You know I'm a monster. "</p>
<p> "You're not a monster," Nathaniel said, and there was something in his eyes, similar to confidence that Andrew didn't know how to handle.</p>
<p> The hunter said, “Don't fool me. I tortured souls and demons alike. I enjoyed doing it. "</p>
<p>"You have resisted torture for forty years. Other human beings would not have done it. " </p>
<p>"It doesn't make what I've done any less wrong." </p>
<p>“No, but you deserve forgiveness. My Father is merciful, and he loves all his children. "</p>
<p> Andrew taunted him, “Does <em> He </em>  love all his children?  <em> He  </em>left us alone to take care of ourselves. "</p>
<p>"He believes in free will." </p>
<p>"Sometimes,<em>  He </em> might as well helps us asshole." </p>
<p>"He did it - the angel said - He ordered me to save you from hell." </p>
<p>Interesting. God had asked to save Andrew. A madness. The hunter demanded, "And why did God ask to save me?"</p>
<p>"You are the <em>  Right Man </em>, Andrew Minyard. And you had to prevent Lucifer from freeing himself from his prison. "</p>
<p>"And can't God do it?"</p>
<p>"No, he can't do that."</p>
<p>“What an idiot that I am expecting the big boss to do something. Well, listen to me, Nathaniel. I will not be the puppet of heaven. You can forget it. "</p>
<p>The angel stiffened, "Do you refuse your mission?"</p>
<p>"Fuck you, angel. I'm not interested."</p>
<p> “Careful, Andrew Minyard. Just as I saved you from Hell, I can also send you back. " </p>
<p>So now she threatened him? Wasted time. </p>
<p>Andrew took the pack of cigarettes from his trouser pocket and lit a cigarette, “Come on, do it. I do not care. I've been alive for a week, and I hate it. "</p>
<p>The angel seemed surprised by that answer. He walked over to him, and Andrew noticed that he had freckles. </p>
<p>"You are a strange man," the angel ruled.</p>
<p> “Well, thanks. "</p>
<p> "It wasn't a compliment." </p>
<p>"I don't care," Andrew replied, blowing a cloud of smoke in the other's face. The angel did not seem bothered.</p>
<p>"Are not you scared?"</p>
<p> "After a lifetime of hunting monsters, it's hard to be afraid." </p>
<p>"You don't even fear Hell."</p>
<p> It wasn't a question, but Andrew nodded anyway. The angel seemed to reflect on something. Then he said, "Then I see no other solution than to stay with you and convince you to accept the Father's mission."</p>
<p>Andrew almost wanted to laugh. What an idiot. Did he think he could get Andrew to do something?</p>
<p>“Good luck with that. I never do something for others. "</p>
<p>Nathaniel was not discouraged: on the contrary, he was more determined, “You will save the world, Andrew Minyard. And I'll help you do it. "</p>
<p>Bullshit. As if the world deserved to be saved!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel had not lied when he said he would stay until he convinced Andrew to accept his mission: the brat had moved in with Andrew, and was wandering around the car shed with the curiosity of a child.<br/>And that thing certainly wasn't a child, it must have been centuries older than Andrew. Despite this, he even looked at the old cat, Sir, in wonder. Sir loved the angel, and it was inexplicable since the cat hated people. Or maybe he just hated Andrew. Who knows?</p>
<p>"Don't you have something better to do?" Andrew asked, leaning against the door jamb. Nathaniel was playing with Sir and it might have looked like a sight if he hadn't known that he wanted to force him to do God's dirty work and that there was nothing human about him. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm free at the moment, Andrew Minyard."</p>
<p><br/> “Fuck, call me Andrew. I'm not a damned professor. "</p>
<p><br/> The angel turned to him and tilted his head, “You don't like it when people get too familiar with you. I thought using your full name would make you feel more comfortable with me. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would feel more at ease if you weren't there - the hunter said abruptly - And how do you know?" </p>
<p><br/>“I watched you. You are a very interesting human. "</p>
<p><br/> "Creepy bastard," he said, and if his cheeks turned a slight blush, it was the alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Andrew had never slept well. He'd had nightmares before Hell - nightmares about his uncle, the fire, the Spears - but he'd gotten worse since he was resurrected. He dreamed of flesh ripped from bones, uncouth laughter, hands touching him where he didn't want to.</p>
<p>And then that voice, “Why are you holding on? This is the place you have always been destined to belong to. "</p>
<p><br/>And even though he knew it, Andrew had fought for forty years to prove that he was stronger, and that nothing could break him. You silly bastard. Hell had not only bent him, but had turned him into its perfect torturer.</p>
<p><br/>The memory of what he had become anguished him, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.</p>
<p><br/>He heard a rustle of wings, then a weight beside him on the bed. No unsolicited contact. At least the angels took the consent thing seriously.</p>
<p><br/>“You called me,” Nathaniel said.</p>
<p><br/>It surprised Andrew, "No, I didn't."</p>
<p><br/>"I heard you call for help and I came."</p>
<p><br/>“You were wrong, junkie. Now go to sleep. "</p>
<p><br/>"I don't need to sleep."</p>
<p><br/>“Then go do what you like. Just leave me alone. "</p>
<p><br/>Silence. Then the angel said, “If you have trouble sleeping, I can help you.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't need help."</p>
<p><br/>"You are distressed."</p>
<p><br/>“Anguish and I are old friends. I will ignore it until it disappears or I will drink until I lose consciousness. "</p>
<p><br/>"It's not a healthy way to deal with your emotions."</p>
<p><br/>"And what do you know? Angels have no emotions. "</p>
<p><br/>Nathaniel seemed struck by that sentence, but quickly recovered, “It's just when you don't have something that you understand its importance. You have no idea how lucky you are to be a human. "</p>
<p><br/>Was it envy that he heard in his voice? No, the lack of adequate sleep was making him imagine things.</p>
<p><br/>"Bullshit," was the only thing she said, and she turned her back, the argument over for him. Despite refusing her help, Nathaniel stayed by Andrew's bed all night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Betsy convinced Andrew to take a case.<br/>“You cannot stay here as if you are under house arrest. You have to start over from something. "</p>
<p><br/>"What if I don't want to?" the hunter asked her.</p>
<p><br/>Andrew didn't want to challenge her, he respected her too much to do so. But he was tired of being told he had to start over. The way he saw it, that was a short rest period before returning to Hell. He wanted to enjoy the time he had left before eternal damnation.</p>
<p><br/>Betsy wrinkled her nose, “I'm not going to stand here and see you waste your second life without doing something. It's a simple case, it's an excuse to get out of here and change scenery. "</p>
<p><br/>"It's not a simple case."</p>
<p><br/>Nathaniel suddenly appeared, and Andrew didn't flinch. He had gotten good at it, “Hey, feathered ass. What do you mean?"</p>
<p><br/>“It's about the disappearance of the child in Cleveland. It is not a simple case. "</p>
<p><br/>Andrew turned off the television. Of course, Betsy would have thought that such a case would interest him. Despite everything, she could not remain indifferent to a child in need.</p>
<p><br/>Betsy frowned, "What do you know?"</p>
<p><br/>“Sophie Gray was abducted by demons to be sacrificed to Lilith. If she dies, a seal will be broken. "</p>
<p><br/>"What?"</p>
<p><br/>“The 66 Seals of the Apocalypse - Betsy explained for him. - It is mentioned in the Apocalypse of John. When all the seals are broken, Satan will break free from his prison. "</p>
<p><br/>"And do we also know what these seals are?" Andrew asked.</p>
<p><br/>"No."</p>
<p><br/>"Obviously. Fool of me to think I can have indications. "</p>
<p><br/>Nathaniel tilted his head, "Do you accept your mission?"</p>
<p><br/>"No. But I'm going to Cleveland to kick some demons' ass. I don't care about the Apocalypse, but no child will die if I can prevent it. "</p>
<p><br/>Oddly, the angel neither commented nor insisted that Andrew had no choice because stopping the Apocalypse was his destiny.</p>
<p><br/>Instead he said, "I'll go with you."</p>
<p><br/>Andrew snorted, “Come on, little angle. This is serious stuff, not asking demons to surrender in the name of God. "</p>
<p><br/>"I can fight and I know the strategies of the demons."</p>
<p><br/>“Well, Andrew would do well with a hand,” Betsy said, and looked at the blonde as if daring to say otherwise. Andrew gave up: Nathaniel certainly couldn't do more damage than Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Nathaniel could fight damn well. Andrew was struggling to follow his movements, the angel was fast. He had never seen anyone fight and look elegant, as if they were not tired.</p>
<p>And he probably didn't feel it, considering that the body wasn't the angel's. Sometimes he wondered what made the original owner say yes to Nathaniel. Wedding ring? Despair? Andrew will probably never know.</p>
<p><br/>When there were no more demons, Nathaniel freed the child. Sophie was very frightened, and without thinking she hugged the angel.</p>
<p>Andrew didn't expect the other to hug her back, and when he did, Andrew felt his heart tighten at the sight. Andrew felt an emotion he couldn't identify and didn't want to give a name to.</p>
<p>He just knew it was that stupid angel's fault.</p>
<p><br/>Nathaniel lifted his head and looked at him, "Now do you understand why the world needs you?"<br/>No, Andrew didn't understand. He still believed that Heaven could choose someone better than him.</p>
<p>But he decided to go back to his work and not allow the demons to harm other children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>